Maldito querubín
by Eggdrasil
Summary: El otro día fui a la primara muggle a la que Lily asistió, y les pedí a sus excompañeras que me contaran acerca de sus buenas acciones ¿Y SABEN LO QUE HICIERON? ¡SE RIERON DE MÍ! Recuerdos de la infancia de Lily.
1. Introducción

Maldito querubín

Summary: El otro día fui a la primara muggle a la que Lily asistió, y les pedí a sus ex-compañeras que me contaran acerca de sus buenas acciones ¿Y SABEN LO QUE HICIERON? ¡SE RIERON DE MÍ! Recuerdos de la infancia de Lily. Lily/Peter implícito.

"_Rodéate de buenos y tú lo parecerás…" La Danza del Fuego. _

Es todo. Me he cegado completamente. Siempre creí que mi magnetismo hacia James no era más que una simple admiración. Un tanto oblicua, un tanto desequilibrada, psicópata, pero admiración al fin de cuentas. ¡Si hasta pensé seriamente que yo era gay!

Pero no, no lo admiro. No lo sigo para ser uno más de sus admiradores. Demonios ¡Soy tan masoquista! Sólo lo seguía para poder empaparme un poco con el hedor del triunfador, pero ya ven los resultados: Su enorme ego ahora llega hasta las nubes.

Me di cuenta de que sentía una abrasadora envidia –que ahora que tomo conciencia de ello, se me impregna en cada partícula de mi ser- cuando vi a Lily, su hermosa novia, en el altar, con ojos brillantes diciendo "acepto".

¡Cómo odio a su perfecta vida, mas cómo deseo a aquella ninfa de cabellos cobrizos que lo mira como al dios que la llevará al Olimpo!

Sin embargo, James no es más que un cerdo machista que la desea sólo para llevársela a la cama. Si Lily escuchara lo que James dice de ella en la habitación… Habla de lo enormes que son sus senos, de cómo la haría gemir cuando se casaran…

Eso hizo aflorar en mí una demencia peor a la que sentía por James… digo, por la _vida _de James. El deseo de tenerla cerca me hizo ir a visitar a James siempre cuando podía. Siempre me abrían la puerta los dos, abrazados. Era un cuadro repugnante: Sonrisas pintadas en el perfecto lienzo que componían sus rostros, James tenía una mano en el pomo de oro de su perfecta casa, y la otra en el hombro de Lily, mientras ella sostenía un chal tejido a mano.

Pero en mis visitas era invisible. Siempre terminaban conversando entre ellos, riendo, besándose, hablando de su perfecta vida y el mal nacido amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Y me harté.

Decidí desearla desde las sombras, reunir hasta el más mínimo detalle de su vida, y comencé por su infancia. Fui a la casa de sus padres, y me contaron de lo maravillosa y buena niña que era, pero no pude sonsacarles mucho ya que empezaron a llorar de la emoción. Me dijeron el nombre de la primaria en la que había asistido y fui a conseguir más información de su vida.

Era una escuela de señoritas, todas usaban el mismo uniforme, su pelo estaba ordenado y sus medias a la altura perfecta. Me dirijo hasta la oficina para preguntar acerca de su vida. Si fue tan perfecta, la gente de la directiva de seguro la recodará. Entre lágrimas, la inspectora me decía todas las buenas obras que había hecho Lily, y también me decía lo buena alumna y linda que era. "!Es un querubín!" repetía luego de relatar cada acción buena que había hecho (Su relato demoró bastante tiempo, pero yo, claro está, la escuchaba embobado). Al final me dio la dirección del comité de ex alumnas, para que hablara con sus ex compañeras.

Y fui a dicha casa. Les pedí a sus ex-compañeras que me contaran acerca de sus buenas acciones ¿Y SABEN LO QUE HICIERON? ¡SE RIERON DE MÍ! Después de unos tantos derrames de té, intercambio de miradas cómplices y demaces, procedieron a relatarme los días de Lily en el colegio. "Hizo de mi vida un infierno" decían luego de relatar sus infantiles maldades. Salí de la casa asqueado, un tanto alegre de haberme curado de mi obsesión, pero asqueado.

¿Saben? Después de escuchar esas historias, creo que ellos están hechos el uno para el otro. Ambos son unos repulsivos y perfectos mentirosos, que han engañado, y han destruido la vida de otros a costa de su diversión. A ver su ustedes, después de leer sus testimonios piensan lo mismo que yo.

**Bueno, déjenme decirles de antemano que sé que no recibiré muchos reviews xD. Asumámoslo, todos odian a Peter. Apuesto a que incluso tú, que estás leyendo esto, te espantaste al ver Lily/Peter. Pero no pasa anda entre ellos, lo puse por lo que Peter siente por ella. Een fin, como dice el Summary, el fict se tratará de los recuerdos que tienen las ex compañeras de Lily de su colegio muggle. En fin, peter habla así porque, claro, es su punto de vista, luego de lsot estimonios podrán ver el punto de vista de los tortolitos.**

**Saludos .**


	2. Divulgando Justicia I

Divulgando justicia. Primera parte

Auditorio. Toda la primaria estaba presente. En la tarima mi ídolo hablaba y yo la miraba con un fervoroso orgullo. Con sus 10 años era considerada una niña prodigio: Era hermosa, educada, inteligente y, sobretodo, preocupada por los demás.

Estaba proclamando un discurso con hermosas, pero para mí, incoherentes y complicadas palabras. Mi admiración creció aún más ¡Qué dominio de vocabulario, Dios mío! Las maestras la miraban como la mayor de sus obras.

Recibía el premio anual de la solidaridad, y por supuesto, al final del discurso, todas le aplaudían, y ella sonreía humildemente. "Quiero ser como ella" Pensé mientras sus manos tomaban el diploma y la gente se le empezaba a acercar. Iba un curso arriba mío, y, quien sabe, quizás podríamos ser amigas.

Cuando ella bajó me acerqué a ella con el propósito de intercambiar palabras, y que así ella pudiese transmitirme un poco de su sabiduría. Quería que fuera mi maestra, mi amiga, que me enseñara de la vida, que me enseñara a ser como ella, Lily Evans.

La chica pelirroja se alejaba de la multitud que la alababa impetuosamente. Ella, tan humilde, se limitaba a sonreír. Ahora estaba sola, la tenía a unos pasos, me acerqué a ella y con la emoción, chocamos.

- Córrete, me estorbas.- Me dijo, mientras me empujaba con una mano, y con la otra sostenía el diploma de la solidaridad. Ni siquiera se limitó a mirarme.

Caí al suelo y vi como se iba del auditorio con sus amigas. "Quizás estaba nerviosa" pensé. Mi madre me dijo mi primer día de clases: "La gente cuando le tiene miedo a los demás, acostumbra a ser arisca con ellos. Es una máscara que utilizan para que la gente no las dañe."

No sé si fue el golpe que me di en la cabeza con el asiento, pero mientras la veía sacar disimuladamente un paquete de cigarrillos, no supe cuál era su verdadera cara. Preferí no averiguarlo para tener a alguien a quien admirar… pero ahora en silencio, claro está. Me levanté, me alisé la falda, y caminé a la sala como si nada. Aunque aquel recuerdo volvía a mi mente como un insecto molestoso el cual yo ignoraba majestuosamente. Lily Evans era perfecta, y, pase lo que pase, siemrpe será amada por todos.

**Bueno, quizás es un poco suave para lo que esperaban, pero es a modo de introducción a los recuerdos de Lily, además piensen que tenía sólo 10 años. Bueno luego se vienen más historias donde Lily sea mala-malosa porque… ME QUEDA SÓLO UN EXÁMEN :D(obtuve puntaje máximo en matemáticas, alégrense por mi xD)!! **

**Ah! Otra cosa! Si se esperaban ver a Peter… les aviso que en el epílogo volverá a aparecer… con una sorpresita jejeje.**


	3. Bienvenida a Mi primaria

Maldito querubín.

"Bienvenida a mi primaria"

Primer día de escuela. Traumante para todos ¿Verdad? ¡El sólo pensar en la cantidad de rostros que estarán mirándote, haciéndote preguntas! Y uno… claro, está tan aturdido que no entiende ni la mitad de lo que le dicen. Y la gente no te tiene paciencia, no entiende que no todos siguen su ritmo, que hay gente que le cuesta adaptarse, entonces, en enseguida dejas de ser "la novedad" y pasa a ser objeto desechable. La rara… la que no tiene amigos….

Así fue mi primer día de primaria, pero mi tormento se terminaría. A mi padre lo transfirieron a Surrey, y hoy será mi primer día en el cuarto año en una escuela de señoritas.

Pasé todo el verano diseñando un plan para ser aceptada. Sé que suena superficial, pero aunque nadie lo admita… todos quieren serlo. Aunque claro, hay quienes sólo quieren ser aceptados por un grupo reducido de gente… las que tiene tus mismos gustos y, claro, así se forjan las amistades.

Como iba diciendo, pensé en un método pare ser aceptada. Me fijaré brevemente en las chicas más lindas, las con más éxito social, y me fijaré en su acento, forma de gesticular, risa, peinado, e inmediatamente las imitaré… así la gente pensará que soy igual que ellas sin conocerlas, y ellas querrán ser mis amigas.

Aunque ya tenía todo planeado, mi corazón latía muy fuerte en el momento que me encontraba al frente de la puerta de mi sala. Una parte de mí me imaginaba siendo aceptada y querida por todas, y la otra temía lo peor: quedarme absolutamente sola. A nadie le agradan las farsantes.

Adopté una impresión de absoluta seguridad, agarré fuertemente las correas de mi mochila (lisa, ya que temía que las mochilas con dibujitos y estampados fueran demasiado sosas), tomé aire, y entré en el salón.

- Niñas, tenemos una nueva estudiante, su nombre es Anne y se trasladó de Hertford, espero que todas le den una calurosa bienvenida y la hagan sentirse como en casa- Recitó la maestra con voz monótona. Las chicas no prestaron mucha atención, incluso algunas se encontraban leyendo un libro de texto- Puedes sentarte en ese banco de al final, es el único que se encuentra libre.

_Genial_. Pensé entusiasmada. _Ahí podré observar a las chicas y tantear terreno. Total, nadie se ha fijado en cómo me veo._ Caminé son aire falsamente altivo por entre las mesas que daban a mi banco y me senté dispuesta a observar a las chicas y escuchar sus conversaciones.

- Ufff… la vieja Coten es con creces la más aburrida de todas.- Dijo una chica rubia con el uniforme impecable y ordenado que se encontraba en los puestos de más atrás.

- Cuidado, tiene oídos poderosos… en todo caso, si prestaras más atención podrías formarte un juicio acerca de las maestras ¿no crees?- Dijo pacíficamente otra chica castaña que leía una revista de quinceañeras mientras masticaba chicle.- La chica rubia sonrió indulgentemente.

-Quizás…- luego rió- Pero ¿A quién le importa? Lily ¿Te conseguiste las respuestas de los exámenes?- Preguntó dirigiéndose a una chica pelirroja con el cabello y la ropa excesivamente ordenada.

-No- Dijo aburridamente. Era preciosa, llevaba un cintillo color vino en su sedosa cabellera de cobre y sus ojos eran de un color esmeralda asombroso. Tenía una postura relajada, hasta aburrida, la mirada perdida hacia la ventana y jugaba a golpear la mesa con su lápiz.- No necesito las respuestas, Melanie, ortografía es muy sencilla.

La castaña rió.

- Para ti todo es fácil, Lily. En todo caso, deberías dejar de sentarte atrás. Recuerda el berrinche de la profesora Solt del otro día.

- "!Querida mía! ¿Qué hacías allá atrás tú y tus amigas? Tu rendimiento no será eficiente ¡No debes mezclarte con las holgazanas!"- Recitó Melanie. Las chicas rieron

En ese momento entendí que eran _ellas _ las chicas con las cual debía juntarme. Lindas, rebeldes y populares. Las tres se vestían ordenadamente y su acento era formal, ordenado, y con un extenso vocabulario; quizás esa era la moda del momento: aparentar lo máximo posible ser niñas buenas, y en el fondo no serlo. Apreté el nudo de mi corbata, alisé las arrugas de mi falda y puse oído atento a todo lo que decían.

- ¿Te queda goma de mascar, Rose? Aún no me he fumado el cigarrillo de la mañana.

Sentí que mi cerebro se estrujaba y mi circulación aumentaba ¿A los 10 años ya fumaban? ¡Ya cuando se tiene 13 es un símbolo de rebeldía! Por mi parte, nunca en mi vida se me había ocurrido la posibilidad de tener un cigarrillo en mis dedos. Era algo tan adulto.

Me entró el pánico… de seguro tendré que empezar fumar… pero he oído calamidades… es tan dañino… dicen que es un vicio que mata…

Miré a la chica pelirroja con la esperanza de que estuviera bromeando, pero su rostro estaba inmutable, con expresión aburrida.

- Justo me quedan tres. – Respondió la castaña- Tranquila, quedan 5 minutos para la campana. Luego vamos detrás de la cocina y…- Lily y Rose se dieron cuenta de que las estaba observando y se quedaron mirándome. De inmediato me di vuelta avergonzada y las tres amigas comenzaron a murmurar.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-La nueva nos escuchó-

Sentí un extraño hormigueo en mi cabeza, acompañado por un miedo terrible. Dios, estaba sin salida… apuesto a que van a pensar que soy una chismosa y de seguro me odiarán.

- ¿Y?- Respondió Lily, la única que no parecía asustada. -¿Qué puede hacer, acusarnos? Recuerden que "Somos las preferidas de los maestros…

- Y las temidas por las chicas"- Recitaron las otras chicas- ¿Qué hacemos, le presentamos la taza del baño o…?-

Dios…¡Apenas llevaba 5 minutos en aquella aula y ya estaba destinada a ser la perdedora!

- ¡Shhh!- Dijo Lily- ¡Nada de eso!- Subió la voz- Ehhh tú Aurelia…

- Anne- Corrigió Rose. De inmediato me di vuelta, asustada-

- Anne- Lily esbozó una confortante sonrisa y prosiguió- Ya que nos escuchaste, creo que podrías juntarte con nosotros en el descanso detrás de las cocinas… ya sabes, para conocernos y eso. ¿Te gustaría venir?- Preguntó con una sonrisa radiante, haciendo caso omiso a sus amigas que la miraban.

No lo pensé dos veces.

-¡Claro! ¡Me encantaría!- Digo con mucho entusiasmo.

- Genial- Dijo Lily en el momento justo en que sonaba el timbre y se levantaban- Nos vemos ahí en 10 minutos. Debemos entregarle nuestra tarea a la señorita Coten.

Fui rápidamente al baño para arreglarme y calmar un poco mis nervios… ¡ya era mi primer día de escuela y lo más probable era que fuera amiga de las chicas más lindas y populares de mi clase! Sin duda mi plan dio resultado.

Lily y sus amigas no llegan. Demonios. No se presentarán. De seguro se dieron cuenta de que no soy como ellas.

-¡Eh, novata!- Me llama Melanie con una mano detrás de un gran contenedor de basura.- Te estábamos esperando.

Corro hasta llegar atrás de los basureros y me encuentro con las tres chicas fumando. Rose tenía una gran tijera de sastre en sus manos, estaba recortando las siluetas de famosos de una revista.

- No nos habíamos presentado, mi nombre es Lily, ella es Mel y ella Rose ¿cigarrillo?- Dice Lily mientras me ofrece una cajetilla y sonríe sarcásticamente. La sangre se me hiela.

- ¿Hace cuánto que fuman?

Las chicas se ríen.

- A principio del año pasado lo probamos, y claro, nos hace distinguidas.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? Cualquiera pensaría que no lo haces.

- S-sí lo hago- Respondo con un hilo de voz.

Se dan vuelta y me ignoran por unos momentos hasta que mi curiosidad no puede más y pregunto.

- ¿Por qué lo hacen?

-¿El qué? -Preguntó Melanie.

- F-fumar… e-es sólo por curiosidad- Respondo mansamente.

Lily rió.

- Nos distingue… vamos- Me ofrece de nuevo una cajetilla- _Insisto_- Dice con una voz amenazante.

- E-eh… y-yo… estoy enferma de la garganta y…-

-¡Mel!- Ordena imperiosamente.

- ¡Está bien, está bien!- Alcanzo a decir antes de que Melanie se sacara su cigarro de su boca y lo introduciese bruscamente en la mía.

- ¡Inhala por la boca!- Me ordena Lily perdiendo la paciencia.

Rose tapa mi nariz y no tengo más remedio que hacerlo. El humo llena mi boca, pasa por mi garganta y ahí comienza a darme un ardor insoportable. Toso incontrolablemente y me aparto de las chicas.

-Bah… como me lo imaginaba, nunca lo habías probado.- Dijo Lily mientras las otras dos chicas se reían. Yo me afirmé a un contenedor para no caerme ya que me dolía mucho la garganta al respirar.

- Tampoco te creas la gran cosa, niñita- Dijo Rose mientras reía.- Queríamos que lo probaras para que no tuvieras cara para delatarnos…

-Ahora tampoco podrás hacerlo, puesto que nosotras te delataremos también… el olor quedará en tu ropa.

- Yo… yo no pretendía acusarlas- Digo con un peso frío en el estómago-

- Oh… perdónanos- Dijo Lily autoritaria.- Déjanos compensarte ¡Mel, Rose!

La rubia me tomó de los hombros y la castaña volvió a tomar las tijeras que había estado ocupando y bruscamente corta unos quince centímetros de mi falda, dejándola minúscula. Luego de esto Rose me empuja.

-¡Pero qué han hecho!- Digo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras me caigo de rodillas.

- Oh… lo siento- Dice Lily.- No queríamos acortártela tanto. Chicas, vámonos. Por cierto, Anne. Bienvenida a Mi Primaria- Dice antes de irse con una risa cruel que nunca olvidaré.


	4. Divulgando justicia II

**Maldito Querubín**

_Lo siento, no puedo oír lo que dices: Tu ejemplo grita más fuerte._

_Proverbio Holandés._

Capítulo IV: Divulgando justicia (segunda parte)

Sarcasmo. Ironía. Inconsecuencia. Engaños ¿Alguien a los ocho años puede entender acaso el significado de las palabras? ¿Algún niño podría acaso entender que el veneno de una boca ponzoñosa puede ser más peligroso que cualquier otro? ¿Algún alma inocente puede comprender el significado más allá de las palabras? ¿Ver el doble filo que poseen?

Claro que no. A esa edad sólo necesitamos tener una correcta visión de lo concreto. No entendemos qué demonios son los números, por lo que no nos queda otra que sumar manzanas y otras idioteces más. Damos por hecho lo que nos enseñan. Prestamos atención sólo lo que nos dicen, y no nos fijamos en el tono en que lo dicen, en los gestos que hacen. Cualquier sonrisa nos parece confortante, ya que desconocemos el arte del engaño, mentimos acerca de asuntos mundanos con nerviosas e inocentes risitas. Tampoco sabemos torcer la verdad… ni mucho menos aprender a utilizar una máscara.

Mas yo aprendí eso a una temprana edad. Era una chica normal, como cualquier otra, me preocupaba hacer travesuras que estudiar y aún no estaba interesada en maquillarme. Con mis amigas tramábamos travesuras en el internado de señoritas y a veces nos escapábamos para ir a los videojuegos. Era una niña absolutamente normal… hasta ese día en la clase de lenguaje.

-Bridget, ¿Hizo su ensayo acerca de cómo mejorar el mundo?- Me sobresalté y mi corazón empezó a latir fuerte… lo había olvidado, como siempre. Ya estaba al límite de tareas no cumplidas.

- L-lo olvidé, señorita ----- Un grupo de chicas sentadas atrás se rió burlonamente y la maestra me miró con resignación, masajeó sus sienes y resopló.

- Tendremos que citar a sus padres, señorita. Ahora escuche y aprenda de las niñas responsables. –Miro hacia el grupo de niñas que se había estado riendo. -Por favor, señorita Evans- La profesora siempre utilizaba "señorita" para las chicas –a su juicio- respetuosas y responsables, estaba claro que yo no lo era.- ¿Nos haría el favor de…?- Una alarma sonó en el escritorio de la maestra- Lo siento, debo ausentarme por algunos minutos. Señorita Evans- Volvió a mirar a la chica pelirroja que se sentaba al fondo de la clase- usted se queda a cargo de la clase, mientras léales su ensayo… y haber si puede reformarlas- Dijo en un susurro antes de abandonar la sala.

Lily Evans se levantó de su asiento majestuosamente y mirándonos con prepotencia, como siempre lo hacía.

- Que a nadie se le ocurra hablar ¡Yo mando ahora y ustedes me obedecen.- Se frotó las manos malignamente. Me siento benévola (como siempre claro) así que cállense y escuchen mi profundo ensayo. – Todas miraron a Evans inmediatamente con devoción-

"_¿Cómo mejorar el mundo?_

_Por Lily Evans._

_Esta frase me deja pensando. Muchas preguntas vienen a mi mente así también como muchas posibles respuestas. He llegado a la conclusión que nada tiene sentido si no podemos adquirir una conciencia social. No tiene mucho valor mejorar el mundo si se hace por obligación, hay que sentir lo que uno hace…"_

-¿Entiende mi lenguaje sofisticado, perras? ¿O prefieren que se los lea en su jerga?- Se interrumpió a ella misma, mirándonos malévolamente.

Las demás chicas la miraban, expectantes. Al parecer el discurso de Lily les estaba llegando, por lo que puse atención y traté de escucharla.

-Entonces continúo- Dijo altaneramente-

"… _Lo que uno hace tiene que tener sentido, es decir, se tiene que generar una conciencia en el momento de ayudar a los más necesitados._

_Creo que ya sé que haré para ayudar a los pobres _(Lily miró a las demás chicas expectante)_: Me casaré con un pobre, pare ver como se siente… ya que mucha gente evita la pobreza... (_comenzó a elevar cada vez más la voz) _quiero saber lo que se siente y…_

- Una pregunta- Dije levantando la mano.

- Pues no preguntes- Me espetó para después seguir leyendo- Como decía…

-¿No estarías ahí siendo parte del problema?

-¡¿Qué?!- Escupió enfadada.

- Pues…- Aunque esa chica me intimidaba mucho, algo en su discurso no me calzaba.- El ensayo era sobre mejorar el mundo y ya que me hablas de.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes? Ni siquiera escribiste el ensayo- Todas las chicas comenzaron a reír, pero eso no me intimidó.

- Si te casas con un pobre no estarías ayudándolo. Hay que erradicar la pobreza, no ser parte de ella- Dije conteniendo mi ira.

- Silencio maldita, no hables de lo que no sabes. Soy la solidaridad en persona. Seré la persona más solidaria del mundo y ayudaré a todas las personas. Que te quede claro, estúpida.

Y fue en ese momento que entendí el doble estándar.

-Si quieres ser solidaria, empieza por tratar mejor a tus compañeras- Le espeté antes de abalanzarme sobre ella.

El resto es historia, me expulsaron del colegio y me tuve que ir a una escuela estatal. Pero no me importó.

**Jo… sé que todos ahora se están leyendo el 7mo libro (y yo debería empezármelo ahora que lo tengo… pero siendo sincera no quiero que termine ;; buah… así que, bueno… acá les dejo un cap… aunque sé que no lo publico en el momento aduecuado**

**Buehh**

**Saludos**

**Nightwalker**


	5. Muro invisible

Escalofriante ¿Verdad? Bueno, quizás ustedes no lo ven de esa manera. Quizás lo ven como simples "travesuras de una niña". Pero créanme, no lo es así. En el momento que puse un pie en Hogwarts, también fui víctima de las perversidades de James Potter y su perro faldero Black. Sus maltratos hacia mí terminaron cuando Remus Lupin se acercó a mí y me tendió una mano, entonces los cuatro hicimos borrón y cuenta nueva en ese asunto. Nadie volvió a hablar del tema. Y yo prefería estar junto al enemigo.

Pero yo nunca lo olvidé.

Y ese sufrimiento fui el que yo compartí con esas muggles. Porque las travesuras de un niño calan hondo y generan tus más traumantes recuerdos. Luego de las burlas de James, jamás pude acercarme a una mujer. Después de todo, como me dijo él en una ocasión ¿Quién querría a un gordo patético y rastrero?

¡Snape me recordaba tanto a mí! Eran sentimientos encontrados lo que me provocaba. En un principio era vergüenza ajena, ya que como lo veía ahí, en el suelo siendo humillado, me imaginaba a mí mismo.

Por otra parte, sentía alivio al pensar que yo ya no era el objeto de sus burlas, porque conforme crecían ellos dos… así también lo hacía su maldad.

Estos sentimientos los tengo guardados en lo más profundo de mi corazón, así también como la imagen de Lily vestida de novia aceptando a James como su esposo.

Había tomado una decisión.

-¿Y bien, Colagusano?-

Tragué saliva. Nunca supe por qué el señor de las Tinieblas me llamaba así. Era un nombre completamente ligado a mis aventuras en Gryffindor con James Potter. Quizás lo hacía para burlarse de mí. Bajé la cabeza. Nunca me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos. Un repentino bloqueo del sol hizo que dedujera que estaba mirando por la ventana.

-Sé que tú eres el guardián de los secretos. Tu Señor de las Tinieblas lo sabe todo. De hecho se exactamente dónde están, nada se le escapa a Lord Voldemort. Pero, por los requerimientos del encantamiento, necesito oírlo de tu boca.

No iba a cumplir del protocolo de negarlo para que él luego me insistiera y yo terminase soltándole el escondite de James, Lily y su perfecto hijo. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-Sirius pensó que nombrarme a mí el guardián del secreto de ellos sería lo más disimulado.- Ni siquiera sabía por qué le estaba diciendo eso. En realidad, quería desquitarme con alguien, pero ¿desde cuándo el Señor Tenebroso ha sido mi confidente?- Creen que soy tan patético que nadie nunca pensaría que…-

- Y tienen razón, Colagusano. Pero Lord Voldemort siempre está dos pasos adelante cuando ellos recién están planeando una estrategia.- Subí mi mirada y vi que me estaba mirando. –

Tomé una larga bocanada de aire y finalmente lo solté.

-La familia Potter se esconde en Valle Godric. Camino Los Héroes número 5.

Mi Amo soltó un siseo de satisfacción y comenzó a caminar lentamente.

-Cuando vuelva del Valle Godric, estás muerto. Ahora prescindo de tus servicios. Mañana tomaré el ministerio y no te necesitaré como espía. Y la verdad es que como mago no me sirves mucho que digamos- Dicho esto desapareció.

Qué irónico. Harry Potter no me salvó la vida solamente en una ocasión.

…

Las niñas de primer año del colegio jugaban alegremente en el parque. Lily recordaba esos días con una nostalgia que le oprimía el pecho. Y dolía. El verano se había terminado y el primer día de clases le indicaba que ese año sería la perdedora más perdida –valga la redundancia- de su clase.

Siempre había sido una chica buena. Había pasado completamente inadvertida todos estos años. Pero el descubrimiento de su real naturaleza por parte de ese extraño chico, sumado a que todas las chicas habían vuelto histéricas de sus vacaciones, hablando de chicos y aventuras un tanto exageradas para niñas de primer año la hacían sentirse apartada y vulnerable.

Dos compañeras se le acercaron a la solitaria chica. Lily las identificó inmediatamente: Se llamaban Mel y Rose.

-Oye tú, Lilian… Lily… como sea- Dijo la rubia- Hay un chico en la reja que dice que te conoce.- Tenía una sonrisa burlona en los labios.- Parece que es tu novio. Y vaya que es raro.

Lily miró a la calle y se le encogió el estómago. En la calle estaba Severus Snape mirándola con un rostro cargado de angustia.

**Bueeeno, como ven tuve inspiración luego de…. 2,3 años? En realidad este capi lo hice unos meses después de terminar el séptimo. Ahora he vuelto a thrashfiction. Mil disculpas (no por volver, sino por demorarme TANTO). Este es el penúltimo capítulo.**


	6. Final: la chica nueva

**La chica nueva.**

– ¡Severus! ¿Qué haces aquí? – susurró Lily angustiada mirando de reojo a las chicas que se reían de ella por estar hablando con él.

– ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? – le pedí a mi madre que dejara de educarme en casa y me llevara a la escuela muggle del pueblo para estar contigo ¿y ahora te cambias? –

–No es mi culpa, Severus. –y era verdad: le había implorado a sus padres hasta su primer día no ir a esa escuela sin resultado alguno. – Traté de convencerlos y pensé que lo lograría, por eso no te dije nada. La verdad odio estar aquí, las chicas son muy snobs, pero mis padres dijeron que la beca era una oportunidad única y esta es la mejor escuela de niñas de toda Inglaterra. Tú sabes que aún no estoy lista para decirles sobre Hogwarts y todo eso. – Severus la miró preocupado. –Es horrible, Severus. No tengo amigas, pero eso no es lo que más me preocupa: si se enteran de que soy de clase media, me harán la vida imposible.

– ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? –. No quería que Severus se preocupara por ella.

– No te preocupes, Severus. Soy fuerte, ya lo verás. Ahora quiero que me prometas que no volverás a saltarte la escuela para venir a verme. –

–Pero…–

– Por favor, Severus. – Lily no quería admitirlo, pero le avergonzaba que lo vieran con él. –Mira, quizás en tu colegio nuevo aprenderás a hacer amigos, y todo esto. –

– No necesito amigos. Te tengo a ti. – Aquello le rompía el corazón.

– Severus, vamos. – Le dijo Lily con una sonrisa falsa. – Siempre te he dicho que deberías mostrarte tal cual eres con los demás. Ser tan amable con ellos como tú lo eres conmigo. –

– Tú eres diferente a todos, Lily. –

– Por favor, Severus–, repitió Lily. – Hazlo por mí.

– ¿Quién era ese? – le preguntaron las chicas que le habían hablado antes. –Tiene pinta de pordiosero.

–Peor aún– aportó la otra. – Tiene pinta de ser de la hilandera. Ambas chicas rieron con una risa chillona y desagradable.

A Lily se le revolvió el estómago. No quería despreciar a Severus, pero si no hacía algo, sería el hazmerreír de toda la escuela.

– Verán, – dijo con una voz falsamente confiada. – Ese chico es mi proveedor. –

– ¿Proveedor? – ambas chicas se miraron.

– Sí, le pago para que me consiga cigarrillos. Yo tengo un montón de dinero y él lo necesita. –

– ¿Cigarrillos? – las chicas volvieron a mirarse. Vaya que eran tontas, pensó Lily.

– Oh, vamos ¿nunca han fumado en su vida? Vaya montón de perdedoras. – Hizo el intento de irse, pero la rubia la agarró del brazo.

– Estás mintiendo. Eres una niña buena pretendiendo ser mala, nada más. – Lily suspiró. Esas chicas no la dejarían tranquila.

– Mañana vendré a la escuela con cigarrillos, ya lo verás. – La castaña enarcó una ceja.

– Sí, claro. –

– Ya lo verás. Yo venía de Bluestone, pero me expulsaron por fumar en los baños. – Aquello era una vil mentira, pero sabía que Bluestone era otra escuela de niños ricos, y quería impresionarlas a toda costa.

– Demuéstralo. –

– ¿Qué…?–

– Que no eres una empollona. Vamos. Demuéstralo. –

– Sí, demuéstralo – añadió la rubia.

Lily miró hacia todos lados para ganar tiempo, y vio a Margaret, una chica de su salón –que también era nueva– acercarse hacia ellas animadamente con un helado.

– Hola, Lily ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando que como ambas somos nuevas, podríamos ser amigas. – Las otras dos chicas volvieron a reírse con su risa patentada. De pronto, Lily supo lo que tenía que hacer. "Es ella o yo, y esto es acerca de sobrevivir", pensó.

–Sí, claro que te gustaría–. Margaret la miró extrañada. Lily la tomó del cuello de la camisa. –Escucha perdedora, no te vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra. Si lo haces, probablemente se me pegue tu gordura. – Dicho esto le quitó el helado y lo derramó sobre su pelo. – Ten, ahí tienes al único amigo que tendrás durante el año. – La niña comenzó a llorar inmediatamente y se fue corriendo al baño. Las demás chicas que estaban en el patio comenzaron a apuntarla y a reírse de ella.

–Vaya, Lily, – le dijo la castaña aplaudiendo– Se ve que tienes experiencia en eso. Si quieres puedes andar con nosotras. –

–Oh, cállate. No tengo nada que demostrarles a ustedes dos. – Dijo mirando hacia la calle. Aquello no le había producido culpa alguna, sino más bien un secreto placer. – Si quieren pueden fumar conmigo mañana, pero no se hagan ilusiones. – Les dijo fingiendo que nada le importaba mucho.

James jugaba con Harry mientras Lily escribía una carta a Sirius. James la miró súbitamente, como si recordara algo.

– ¿Sabes, amor? –

– ¿Si? –

– Nunca hemos hablado del tema, pero siempre he querido saber por qué me odiabas tanto. Digo, se que era un abusón e inmaduro, pero a veces me daba la sensación de que yo te daba asco. –

Lily suspiró. Había olvidado aquel tema. Se acercó hacia la cuna de Harry. Se emocionó al percatarse de que no quería que un niño tan lindo e inocente, el fruto de sus entrañas, siguiera los pasos de sus padres. Tomó la mano de James, aunque seguía mirando a Harry.

–Verás…– tragó saliva. No era un tema fácil para ella. – De cierto modo… me recordabas… a mí. –

James rió divertido.

– ¿A ti?, ¿la chica más perfecta de todo Hogwarts? Ya, ahora en serio. Dime por qué me odiabas. –

Lily permaneció mirando a Harry, quien reía al tratar de agarrar una mota de luz mágica entre sus manos.

– No bromeo, James. Sabes que soy pésima para las bromas. – James la miró como si por primera vez se percatara de ella. –Cuando era pequeña, mis padres me enviaron a un colegio de niñas. Yo era muy insegura y estaba segura de que me comerían viva ya que siempre fui una empollona de clase media, así que hacía lo imposible para que me temieran. Fui muy mala, James. – James le apretó la mano, empatizando con ella. – Siento que nunca pagué por mis actos, y temo que el karma me pase la cuenta a través de Harry. –

– Eres una buena persona, Lily. Estás arrepentida y eso es lo que cuenta. Ya verás que cuando Voldemort caiga podremos criar a Harry de manera tal que no cometa nuestros errores.

– Es lo que más quiero. –

James y Lily Potter, la pareja más querida de todo Hogwarts, tenían un pasado que ocultar en común. Un pasado que arruinaría toda su perfecta reputación.

Irónicamente, lo único que hizo que Harry no creciera igual que sus padres, fue no haberse criado con ellos.

**Fin. Ya me puse al día con este. Sé que ya muchos dejaron de leerlo, pero por lo menos ya saldé mi deuda :3**


End file.
